


Fortepian

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [89]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lucyfer gra na fortepianie, i ma świetny kontakt z Trixie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Trixie nie może spać.Tekst na temat nr 89 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Od kiedy się tutaj pojawił, po zamknięciu Lux, jeśli tylko wracał do mieszkania sam, poświęcał swój czas muzyce. Gra na fortepianie pozwalała mu się zrelaksować, zwłaszcza teraz.

— Co tutaj robisz, mały człowieku? — spytał, gdy zauważył stojącą niedaleko Trixie.

— Nie mogę spać — odpowiedziała wyraźnie przestraszona dziewczynka, siadając obok niego i przytulając. — Zagrasz mi?

Pokiwał głową, i chcąc nie chcą objął ją, by zacząć grać Chopina. Gdy ta nieco się rozluźniła, przerzucił się na znane kołysanki, a w końcu zaczął cicho śpiewać.

Po pewnym czasie dziewczynka zasnęła, więc zdjął palce z klawiszy i zaniósł ją do pokoju, w którym spała jej matka.


End file.
